


The Promise

by ForegoingScenery



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst to come soon, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Romance, spoilers in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForegoingScenery/pseuds/ForegoingScenery
Summary: During highschool when Prompto fails at dating, he feels that he'll never be able to find the one to share his life with. In an attempt to cheer his spirits, Noctis makes a promise: if both of them are still single in 15 years time, they'll both marry. Will Noctis be able to keep his promise?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a film I watched on Netflix, it was super cringey but cute. I also had a dream that inspired the last chapter and oh gosh, I'm excited to get to that part. Enjoy!

The lunch bell chimed and most students felt the first half of the day wear away as they unwound with friends and food.

 

Prompto had towed Noctis to the roof as they claimed a corner to savour their lunches. The raven haired prince had sat on one of the benches provided, picking at the delicacies Ignis had prepared for him as though he were a child. It consisted mostly of vegetables, the majority of his meal ending up in Prompto’s mouth. The blond perched down on the floor and leant against the bench as the two conversed about the update to one of their favourite series.

 

“And then whoosh out came O-Night from nowhere!” Prompto enthusiastically recalled the chapter. “Punch, punch, kick! Imagine being Nidorima in that scene, being in front of your idol and having your ass saved by him too!” He fantasised, bright blue eyes sparkling at the thought.

 

Chuckling as he munched on his food, Noctis nudged his friend with his leg. “Hey, you know that happens to you every day in training, right, Sleeping Beauty?”

 

“Psh, as if, Prince Charming!” He snickered, taking a bite. “Besides, it only happens because have you seen Gladio’s muscles? They just captivate me and put me into an endless trance!” Prompto exclaimed, his mouth still full of food.

 

“You’re hopeless.”

 

The two spent their lunch break having a pointless but lively exchange as they battled Pokemon on their 3DSes. 

The sun glistened vividly on them as they basked in the warmth as if they’d never experienced it before. There were a few white, puffy clouds adorning the scene as the occasional soft breeze passed over them. It was a perfect summer’s day, one that would eventually fade into a hazy memory of their adolescence.

 

“So, got a girlfriend yet? I saw the way you were looking at Bellus from Class Three. Gonna ask her out yet?” Noctis asked, placing his lunch box to the side, stretching out a little on the bench, gazing up as a few doves flew past.

 

“Psh! Heck no!” The aspiring photographer tittered, resting his arms above his head. “She’s way outta my league!”

 

“And I’m not?” His best friend challenged.

 

“You’re different, Noct.”

 

“Oh, am I now?” He countered teasingly.

 

“You know you are! Come on, besides, haven’t you seen Porro giving you the eyes.”

 

“She has been? I haven’t noticed.” Sarcasm laced every syllable. He noticed everything; he was a perceptive boy.

 

Prompto punched his leg flippantly. “Shut up.”

 

“Hey!” He snickered. “So, you gonna ask Bellus out then or? You know, I could help you out.”

 

“Do you know how lame that sounds? ‘Yeah, I went on my first date because my buddy asked her out for me!’” Prompto jested, making his voice a bit nasally with the impression.

 

“Okay, okay, no meddling.” He nodded, despite knowing Prompto was going to need all the assistance he could get when it came to dating.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

The bell tintinnabulated and they hastily returned to their classes, anticipating the end of the day where they could be free and idle around.

\--

The following day, zombie-esque students rocked up to the school grounds, their start time was far too early for them to function properly. A mass hoard, including the zombie student of a prince, filtered through the gates as they prepared for their extensive day of studying ahead.

Albeit, there was that one chipper bird – Prompto. 

Greeting Noctis with an effortless smack to his posterior, the aspiring photographer wrapped an arm around his friend. 

“Gooooood morning!” He sang. 

With an irked groan, the prince shrugged him off and tenderly bumped into him, a grin slowly emerging onto his face. 

“Why do you always gotta be so bright eyed and perky at this time?” The prince complained. 

A chuckle fell from the blond’s lips. “Why do you always gotta be a sleepyhead at this time?” 

The two laughed as Noctis eventually got into the swing of the day, preparing for his first three classes: Math, Politics and History. He was fortunate to share a class with Prompto and when they got to work on group projects, the time flew by. Before they knew it, it was already lunch. 

With a heavy sigh, Prompto sat down and stretched out. 

“What’s with the sigh?” Joining his friend on the seat, Noctis inquired. 

Warm blue eyes glanced towards a brunette girl on the other end of the roof and then returning to Noct’s. 

“I just…” He began, giving a small shrug in defeat of his sentence. 

Shifting in his seat, Noctis raised a brow at his friend. “Yes..?” He encouraged. 

With an exhale, Prompto looked back to the girl and the way she moved to hug one of her friends as her group burst out with laughter. “I just really like her. I know if I don’t try now, I may never get the chance again but..? If I try and get rejected, I’ll be hurt. If I try and get accepted, I wouldn’t know how to handle it,” Shaking his head he looked at Noctis again. “Let’s just call it Schrodinger’s Loveboy and just keep the box closed for now.” 

The conversation soon derailed to a new game that was soon to be released, one that had been delayed for a good three years, but at the back of Noctis’ mind, he was starting to formulate a plan that was sure to help his dear friend. 

\--

The days passed and gradually merged into one. Most days were spent studying and training whilst Prompto pined for one of his classmates like a puppy craving attention from his owner. It was such a sad display to see, especially since he was being passive about it. But that was just how Prompto was. He was one to admire from afar, never one to possess.

And just like that, a week passed like a summer’s breeze, and nothing had changed in their routines. Prompto still pined, he still whined about how much he craved for someone, especially her, to love but zilch had improved. 

That was when Noctis decided he’d lend him a helping hand, no matter how much Prompto didn’t want it. 

 

Prompto and Noctis communed at the front gate, Noctis for once seeming awake and ready to spring into action – a sight never seen before. 

They sat down by a fountain, drinking from their water bottles before Noctis proposed something out of character. “Hey, let’s go to that noodle restaurant downtown tonight.” Usually, they just settled for Noct’s apartment due to Ignis’ delightful cooking but Prompto was none the wiser to the plan at hand.

“… Right, okay..? Any reason in particular?” The blond scrunched his face up in curiosity, shifting his weight on the edge.

Noctis shrugged, taking a sip. “Just to change it up. No harm in that, is there?”

“No complaints here, as long as I’m not footing the bill.”

With a laugh, he responded. “Then it’s settled.”

The two sat there for a further twenty minutes before parting ways to prepare for their classes. Today was a different timetable and as such, the duo had different lessons that were focused on what they individually wanted to do. 

In the spare 5 minutes Noctis had, he slipped a letter he had written to Bellus the night before in the voice of Prompto requesting she went on a date with him into her locker. If only Prompto knew...

The day continued as yet another day, Noctis and Prompto talking about yet another update and battling one another again on their 3DS.

“He worked so hard to get to that point, don’t you see how great he is?!” Prompto gushed, finding an important connection to one of the characters. He had worked hard to change his life to feel worthy of being in the presence of Noctis and to see another character do that, but to gain a power he desired since childhood, he couldn’t help but feel overjoyed and validated as a person.

Eventually, lunch passed and they returned to class. Prompto had noticed Bellus catching his eye the roof a few times, flashing him a smile (something that never happened) but instead of considering why she was doing it, he gushed over how dazzling her smile was.

Soon came the end of the day and Noctis dropped Prompto a quick message.

‘Hey man, I’ve got a few things to do tonight. Can’t make it. Do go on ahead, I asked Ignis to pay in advance.’ His text read.

‘Riiiiight, anything you want? I can bring you some home?’

‘Nah, you’re fine. Enjoy!’

Prompto exhaled, running a hand through his hair. Well, since the prince was so certain… He made his way to the noodle restaurant and once he had sat down in his booth, he then received another text from Noctis.

‘Oh yeah, I forgot to mention: good luck on your date!’

“That bastard-“ Prompto muttered under his breath, panic starting to course through his veins. 

He didn’t do this kind of thing – he didn’t go on dates! Heck, he hardly knew how movie dates worked!

His anxieties were fleetingly broken up by a brunette beauty in similar uniform colours who approached him at the booth. 

“Hi, there! Um, thanks for inviting me out!” She smiled softly, sitting opposite him. Oh, how the smile caught his heart.

She wore her brunette hair up, with a short fringe sticking out. She had bright brown eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She was the typical cute beauty.

Oh no. Stay calm. Breathe. In and out. Be friendly. Don’t be weird.

“H-hey! Bell-Bellus! Kind of you to co-come!” A curse upon his nervous stutter.

He fidgeted awkwardly in his seat, clearly tense and uncomfortable. He cleared his throat trying to make conversation but failing easily.

This was it – now or never. Noctis had opened the box and the rest was up to him. Oh, Astrals, how he wasn’t ready for this. 

She giggled politely, though her eyes were starting to question if she should have come or not.

The waiter arrived and gave them their menus, Bellus browsing through the list of foods commenting on what foods she relished most. Prompto tried his best to keep as calm as he could as she led their exchange forwards.

They had ordered drinks for the time being – a water for the blond and a carbonated drink for the brunette. Prompto took an impetuous gulp of his water as though he had been stranded in a desert for days and had found water once again, as he was establishing the words he had once lost and started to ease into the atmosphere of their date. They chatted for a bit about school and their aspirations. 

Bellus wanted to be an architect, Prompto discovered. She was fascinated by the architecture of the crown city but it wasn’t until she asked Prompto questions that he began to ramble and nullify everything up until that moment in time.

 

“I love photography and how you can say so many things in just one shot. You know, Ben Charles, a photographer, he has such an interesting way of capturing the simplest of things. It honestly amazes me. Here, let me show you this picture he took – that was on a Nikanon MR43 with an 18-25mm lens, a pretty standard lens, I’ll have you know. He edited it on some cheap software – something a professional photographer would ever do unless trying to prove a poi-“ He was cut off by her coughing softly.

“Mind if I… Head to the bathroom?” Her eyes shifted around the room.

“Oh- no, of course. I was rambling anyway.” He flashed her a grin as she gathered her stuff and left for the bathroom.

He twiddled with his fingers, taking a few sips of his drink awaiting her return. The waiter had checked up on them to see if he was ready to order but he shook his head. It’d be rude to order without her.

Except.

A few minutes later, she didn’t come back.

A pang of guilt, followed by a deflating feeling, ran through him as he realised that maybe he had disturbed her with the floundering greeting and his uninteresting rambling. He groaned internally, pulling his phone out as he dialled Noct’s number.

He had been like a balloon: at first empty but slowly began to shape into something worth looking at – before being let go. 

“Hey, Prompto, what are you doing calling me? Aren’t you meant to have your tongue down her throat by now?”

“…”

“Prompto, are you there?” His joking tone changed to one of worry.

“… She ditched me, Goddammit, Noct. Don’t ever do something like this ever again.” He mumbled, defeated with a broken heart. 

“… Oh, shit, wait right there, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Prompto sighed, kicking himself mentally as he hung up. Just why couldn’t he talk to people normally? Why did he often chase them off and scare them even when not on dates? He considered getting coaching in “How to People” from Gladio. He knew people like the back of his hand and how they worked. Maybe a few pointers could help him from being this awkward mess of a teen. 

And as promised, Noctis showed up, taking the seat Bellus had previously sat in. “I didn’t know it was gonna end like that. I’m sorry.” He admitted, his lips in a hard line as he felt for his friend. 

“You had too much faith in me, Noct. I’m the awkward bean in our school, you know that.” He paused sighing out. “Sorry. I’m just… Upset. I appreciate the thought, though.”

 

Noctis reached out to squeeze Prompto’s hand. “How about we get you some ice cream to cheer you up a bit?”

“That’s the best idea you’ve had today.” He gave Noctis a small smile, collecting his stuff up with heavy movements.

And so the two left, heading off to the local ice cream parlour they frequented.

It wasn’t until they had gotten back to Noct’s place that the duo collapsed on the couch. Noctis sat whereas Prompto laid on the couch, resting his head platonically on his lap. He laid there for a moment and sighed out, his mind coming to many conclusions about his future and his loneliness as Noct started to mindlessly play with his hair. It was just something they did.

He looked up at the prince and mumbled. “Hey, Noct?”

“What’s on your mind?”

“I’ve… Come to embrace I may not be date-worthy material.” He chuckled lightly at the thought. “I’ll just never click with the right person.” 

“Don’t say that!” Noctis scoffed, patting his head lightly. “Stop being overdramatic.”

“I’m not, though!” Prompto defended himself, sitting up. “Don’t you ever worry about being alone?”

“Psh, nah, as long as I have you, Ignis and Gladio by my side, I’ll never be alone.”

His bright blue eyes scowled at the Prince’s darker ones. “No, but romantically. Come on, Noct, be serious and realistic.”

The raven haired boy gave out a sigh. “I mean… sometimes? But I still have my whole life ahead of me to find someone and settle down. Why worry now?”

“Because, you, Sir, don’t know what’ll happen in the future. So why not worry now?”

“Firstly, you don’t know what’ll happen in the future either! And secondly, do me a favour and never call me Sir again.”

“You got it, boss,” Prompto commented with an eye roll.

“Or that.”

“Okay, His Majesty.”

“I will slap you-“ He chuckled the threat.

 

“Okay but back to the point. I just feel like I’ll go through my entire life never feeling truly connected or “one” with someone, you know?”

 

“Well, if it eases your mind, let’s make a deal.” Noctis sat up a bit, encouraging Prompto to straighten up. “If in 15 years you and I are still single and friends, let’s get married. There. Does that put your mind at ease?”

“Oh, psh! Be serious!” Prompto gently punched his shoulder shaking his head.

“Hey, I am being serious. Listen, I’ll pinkie swear on it too.” He held out his pinkie.

Prompto eyed the short finger suspiciously, before looking Noct in the eye and taking it. “I swear if this is some bad joke, I won’t speak to you ever again.”

“Trust me, will you?” They then shook each other’s pinkie firmly.

The vow had been decreed between the two, yet the air still had a calm about it. Although this was usually a life changing opportunity for some, for these two friends it was simply the start of fifteen long years. 

Just how much could change?

**Author's Note:**

> I've just revisited this chapter! My apologies for the rushed version before! 
> 
> For more updates follow me on twitter: @foregoingscenes!


End file.
